The Winter Assassin
by Shanatic
Summary: When Jack woke up the moon didn't tell him anything, someone else found him first and turned him into a weapon... Blackice if you squint and later Jackrabbit. Chapter 5 is up please R&R! Now with companion one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

The Winter Assassin

My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? My master told me so, and that was a long, long time ago...

He was the only one present when I woke up, i was scared but he told me a touch of fear was only natural and that i was lucky to feel anything at all. And he told me that i had died in that pond i woke up on, and it was his magic that had saved me, thus creating a bond between us. One that allowed him to summon me whenever he wished, I didn't mind at all, i had a purpose now.

He made me train day in and day out, how to move silently and swiftly, and he helped me hone my ice powers. 300 years we did this, I've taken a lot of lives, He made me his weapon and i liked it, I'm his Assassin.

I flew through the air never taking my eyes off the target, the mission was easy enough, stalk the mark and see if he had pitches' magic book, kill him if he did or didn't. This mark wasn't well liked anyway, a very low level spring fairy, by rights he shouldn't be out here mid winter.

The fairy entered the Lucky Elf, a bar in Manchester (England) known by magical creatures and clued in humans for its dodgy magical back room dealings. He left about an hour later, and that's when i made my move.

"Shouldn't you be hiding untill spring to make the grass wet, fairy? Dew? That's your name isn't it?" I asked, enjoying the way he tensed at my voice.

"Jack Frost?" He gasped not turning around.

"Let's cut the crap hmmm?" I said whilst putting the crook of my staff around his neck and pulling slowly cutting off his air supply, ice crystals crawling up his neck. "Where is that book you went in with?!"

"I-ah ssoolld it-toooh ppihne!" He whimpered "are you going to kill me Mr. Frost?" He asked with so much fear in his voice Pitch would be proud if he were present.

"I have to." I laughed freezing him solid before shattering him and taking off with the wind in one movement. I was halfway to the forest where Pine lived to lie in wait for her when i felt his whistle in my bones. I have to go back. My master is calling me.

Short, i know. What do you think? First story be gentle but honest!


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch

The first time I saw Jack he was a plain little thing, brown eyes, brown hair and just visually uninteresting. But since I was invisible and had nothing to do I followed him and his sister, he seemed popular and well loved within the community, if the the 30 something waves, nods and greetings were anything to go by.

"Hello Jack! what are you doing today? I was hoping you would watch my children while I went to the market"

"Sorry Mrs. West, I'm taking my sister skating, some other time?" Jack said, seemingly upset that he may have displeased his neighbour.

"No, it's fine, just promise you and sister will visit soon! Chloe and Jordan just adore you two!" she beamed in a disgustingly happy voice.

"we might stop by next week, sound good to you?" he looked to his sister, who just nodded in reply. "well, we best get going. Bye Mrs. West!" he smiled with a wave.

"goodbye children... Be Safe!" she called after they started walking off "such a nice boy..." she muttered to herself.

The rest of the walk to the pond was uneventful to say the least, it was a very nice pond and very close to my lair, I could almost see the entrance from where I stood in the shadows of the tree line.

After Jack had tested the ice and warned his sister to stay away from middle, they put their skates on. The girl wanted Jack to teach her some moves like spins and jumps, she was not very good, but Jack on the other hand skated like he was born to. He moved like liquid, every twitch of his body precise yet graceful. I retract my previous comment about him being plain.

They played on the ice for several hours and several times I asked my self why I was still there, but then Jack would bend and remind me. His sister would not for the life of her give up on trying to learn a move where you jump and spin in the air. She fell quite a few times, by the time she mastered it the moon was out and shining bright.

They laughed and played some more until there was a loud crack and a beautiful mix of Jacks' and his sisters' fear filled the air.

"Hey, you're going to be okay... we're gonna have a little fun instead!" he tried to joke, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"No we are not!" she almost shouted, ice cracking further beneath her skates.

"now, would i trick you?"

"yes! you always play tricks!" she said looking at her feet, fear rolling off her in waves.

" well not this time, we're gonna play hopscotch, like we do everyday! But i need you to believe in me, ok?" he asked in a smooth tone, hiding his fear. Her reply was a tight nod. "okay then, one..." he took a small hop to his right "...two..." he did a slightly larger jump and made a show of flailing his arms around, making his sister giggle "three" one final hop had placed him next to a long stick with a crook in the end. "Now your turn."

"one.." she did a tiny step forwards.  
"two, three!" he reached out and hooked her around her waist, swinging her to safety. The relief on her face was short lived when her brother fell in instead of her.

"Jack! Jack, swim back up! stop playing tricks! COME BACK" she cried hysterically before turning and running home with her skates on, alternating between crying her heart out and screaming her mother. Not that it would do any good, they couldn't search for the body until spring.

As soon as the child left, the moon glowed brighter and seemed to be getting closer. "what are you up to old friend?" i mumbled, i watched in shock as the boy rose to the surface, 'the boy must be special... and useful' I grabbed the boy and pulled him out of the water and moonlight so MIM couldn't finish his spell. I started my own spell as quickly as Mannys' had stopped, the ancient words and language coming as natural as breath. MiM had brought him back to life and gave him powers, i erased his memories and cast a minion bonding spell.

i looked at the boy again and tried to figure out what MiM had given him, he had bright white hair and his skin was like ice... Winter sprite. Jack woke up... his eyes were electric blue, truly one of Mannys' finer creations.

"who am i?" he croaked.

"your name is Jack Frost, and i am your master... now sleep" I said, stroking his hair.

"Mmhkay..." he sighed, blue eyes closing.

He woke a few hours later in my lair, confused and scared. "Whats the matter Jack?" I asked stepping out of the shadows.

"I'm scared..." he muttered, looking down.

"A touch of fear is only natural, especially after what just happened to you.. poor lad"

"... Wait, what happened to me?"

"You were being chased by a mob who were accusing you of killing your mother and sister when you fell in the frozen pond, you died... you were covered in blood and your own father was part of the mob." I faked sadness.

"NO! NO! Why?! Why would I do that?! Why can't I remember?!" He cried, tears freezing to his face... Strange.

"Your mind is broken lad, you couldn't face the trauma, so it deleted the problem."

"I died?" He asked after a moments silence.

"Yes."

"... Then how am-? How did I...? How?" I had to resist a smile at the boys' string of unfinished questions.

"Magic."

"..." I swear the question mark above his head was visible.

"I saved you boy, you are my apprentice now." I whistled "Did you feel that, a rumble in your bones?"

"Yes"

"That is how I summon you, you are free to go where ever the hell you like or stay here with me but I am your Master, When you feel that whistle come home instantly, am I understood?"

"Yes Master."

"Good, now rest some more because when you wake we're going to learn about your ice powers!"

"Ice powers!"

"Yes... rest boy" And with that I left him in what soon became his 'Jack Cave" or his room in simpler terms.

-TIME JUMP-  
He mastered his powers way faster than I did my own, not that I'd ever tell him that though. He hated humans and greatly enjoyed killing the human wizzards we used for training. He was ready.

It was time to set my plan into motion, I whistled for Jack.

"Don't look at me like that, old friend, you knew this day would come... My Assassin is ready, are your guardians?"

...  
authors note: Oooooh Pitch you dirty liar! I can't believe I posted the unfinished version! On a side note would anyone want a side story centering around Jacks training? If so, let me know!  
A big shout out to my first reviewer Alternateapocalypse and all those who faved and followed! x 


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: DESCRIPTOIN OF A VIOLENT ATTACK AHEAD, PROCEDE WITH CAUTION!

Pitch

Jack came home several hours later with a happy aura surrounding him. "I trust the mission was a success?" That took the smile off his face.

"Well, not really no." He hedged.

"What do you mean? Is the fairy dead?"

"Yes"

"Did you get the book?"

"No, he sold it to Pine, a human who believes in the spirits of the forests and can communicate with them, I was going to ambush her but you called me back."

"Why did you take so long coming home then?!"

"When you called me I turned to come home instantly, but I saw some children a few minuets away in Burgess complaining how the snow was no good to play in. So I gave them better snow and stuck around..." He finished lamely. This is why I needed that book, my control over him was slipping and he no longer existed just to please me. He was regaining -ugh- free will just the word left a sick taste in my mouth.

"Jack you must get that book for me, it is very important, I need it for your next mission." That book had stronger spells of Pookan origin, practically unbreakable for the novice mages and spirits here on earth and I highly doubt the Easter Bunny will help my frosty angel of death.

"Yes Master."

"Now go."

...  
Jack:

I left without another word, taking off with an extra cold blast of wind toward the exit, he dismissed me coldly so I left coldly. A little childish in hindsight, but totally worth it.

I left for Galloway Forest Park, the largest forest in the UK and the one Pine had chosen for her home. I wasn't looking forward to this, I hated hurting or scareing women and children. Maybe it was because of my mother and sister... I stopped that thought as a wave of guilt crashed into me along with doubt. I never actually saw their bodies and I only had Pitches' word for it. And lets be honest, that man could LIE! He could take your pants right off your body and convince you the woman across the road did it.

But Pitch was nice to me, well as nice as he could be anyway. He saved me, took me in and SAW me and all he wanted for payment was my services. I used to enjoy this job, but once I passed a funeral and saw a beautiful little girl no older than eight, with brown hair and blue eyes crying for her father. And I couldn't help but think 'is this what I do to peoples families?'.

After that I slowly drifted away from Pitch and started disobeying him. Everytime I disobeyed him I got a skull-splitting headache, but each time they hurt less and got shorter, I felt like I was breaking free, but from what?

When I got to the forest the smell of burning flesh smacked me in the face and then I heard laboured breathing, when I found her she was a horrible sight. Burnt hair fell around her head like a twisted halo, she was naked except her underwear and deep claw and bite marks ran up her slim body, past her breasts to her melted and maimed face. Her legs were broken and covered withh the same injuries as her top half. I felt sorry for her that she was still alive.

"Who did this to you?" I choked out.

"Em... Embeerr.." She breathed, she must be numb to the pain, a tragic blessing. It means she's nearly dead.

"Was he alone?" Ember was a mid-level summer spirit, but very cowardly he never went anywhere alone.

"No" was her final response.

I stood up slowly blinking tears from my eyes just to get knocked back down by someone with a heavily accented voice howling "NOOOOOOO! PINE! WHY DID YOU HURT HER!"

I knew that voice... Well I was in trouble.

-  
Author note: this chapter is short because I had to split it in two...Next chapter is about the big four! Yay! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there! It seems you made it to chapter 4, well done my friends! I've got mah cup of tea, I've got mah crumpet... So let's do this thing, Whoop!

Bunnymund:

I hated it when North called me in for a meeting, it's fucking freezing at the pole! But as usual I had to suck it up, open a tunnel as close to Norths' place as possible and get my arse in gear. I hopped out of my tunnel and started sprinting for Norths work shop... I couldn't feel my damn feet! I hate snow, why can't we hold these gatherings at my Warren, Tooths' Palace or wherever the heck Sandy lives (I made a mental note to look that up, still haven't). Bounding over mounds of snow as fast as my frost-bitten paws could manage, I looked up to see Tooth who either didn't see me or was too busy tittering away with her fairy mates and Sandy, who gave me a smirk and a jaunty salute. When I was done getting told off in yettish, (apparently jumping over the security fence shouting "I can't feel mah feet! North! I can't feel mah frickin' feet!" Isn't 'proper' or 'safe'.) I joined the others in the globe room.

"Why are we here?" I asked, going straight for the jugular.

"Bunny! Do I have to have reason?!" The large Russian boomed.

"For dragging me half way across the world, I was kinda hopein' ya had a reason, yes!" I sniped.

"Lateral Incisor, North London. North Is there a reason - Pre-Molar, Sydney - For this meeting, I mean not all of us get to work only one night a year, am I right Sandy?" Damn, say what you want about Tooth, but the Sheila can multi task. Sandys' response was a nod and a dramatic toast with his eggnog.

"Da, there is reason..."

"Are you gonna tell us what it is?..." I sighed exasperated.

"We've had news that Pitch is back and looking for very powerful book, of Pookan origin!" That peaked my intrest.

"Do we know where the book is?" Tooth asked.

"Last seen location waaas, leaving Lucky Elf with a human called Pine."

"I know her!" I shouted, at the curious stares I got I explained, "She saw me hiding mah googies for the ankle-biters in Scotland, we got talkin'"

"Well, I fear for your comrade Bunny; Last person who was seen with the book was found frozen and shattered." Of course Pitches' Lap dog...

We were interrupted by jingles in Sandys direction, we turned to find him with an elf in one hand, the other pointing at the moon and an angry look on his face.

"Ah! Man In Moon, Sandy, why didn't you say anything?" and the award for Dumbass Question Of The Year goes tooo...

Tooth gasped "You know what this means right? He's choosing a new guardian!"

"Since when did we need help?!"

"Whatever is going on must be more serious than I thought." North muttered.

"Who do you think it is Sandy?" Tooth squeaked, a four leafed clover appeared above his head, "The leprechaun?"

"Please not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog..."

"Jack Frost"

"What! Pitches lap dog! I take it back, the Groundhog's fine"

"Bunny is right North, Jack is an Assassin and he works for Pitch." Tooth chimed in.

"Jack was brain washed, remember Bunny?" North asked while smirking.

"...yes"

"Do you know what book Pitch wants?" he handed me a picture.

"This is a book of mind magic!" I laughed.

"Pitch is losing his control over Jack! Now we have two options, we can try to get through to Jack using reason and telling the truth or we get the book first and break the control our selves. Either way Pitch must not get the book!" North announced.

"I'll go see Pine, I'm sure she'll let me have it when I explain." I already had a tunnel open and had dived in, barely hearing the 'be safe'. I hopped out of my tunnel, somethin' was wrong I could smell blood and burning flesh and ran toward the source.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

There was Jack Frost leaning over Pine's body. I saw red and jumped on him, shouting things I don't remember.

"GET OFF ME!" He shouted kicking me off.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!"

"I did not do this, ice doesn't burn like that and do I look like I have claws?" he asked "I came to ask about a book, thats it."

"Who did this then?"

"Ember and some other spirits. Looks like they took the book too"

"Jack, we both want the book, so what do you say to teaming up, taking down Ember and his lackeys then me an' you fight like men, winner gets the book?"

Jack made a show of mulling it over before saying "fine" then sticking his hand out for me to shake.

And so, an unlikely allegiance was born.

-  
A/N: Just want to say thanks to everyone who reads this and supports it... even the lurkers, though a reveiw would be nice :) x 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guy chapter 5! Shit, I haven't been writing disclaimers, I woke up this morning and I owned Rise Of The Guardians! Nah... I don't really.

-ROTG-ROTG-

Bunny:

We walked in silence for a grand total of half an hour before the talking started and never stopped.

"Pitch told me about you, the Easter Bunny, a Guardian... What is a Guardian?" Jack asked freezing a pine cone.

"We protect the wonder, hopes and dreams in the ankle-biters." I scratched my head wondering what Jack would be the Guardian of.

"Ankle-biters meaning children, right?" Jack chuckled, "So you were Australian before you died? That's pretty cool never met-"

"Wait,died? You think I died to become a spirit?" I stopped to look at him and took in his appearance, white hair, unnatural blue eyes and his skin deathly pale with a blue-ish tint, he did look a little like a vampire. Lad was damn cute though. "You died?!"

"You didn't?" Jack shot back.

"Mate, my story is boring and painful-"

"So is mine, well I can't remember mine. But from what Pitch told me I deserved to die."

"Frostbite, going from my past experiences with Pitch, I wouldn't trust him if he said water is wet. Anyway no I didn't die, I'm from another planet. My race were very strong, proud people... I'm the last" I finished lamely .

"I'm so sorry, what happened?" Jack said sounding sincere as he put his hand on my back , and that surprised me, but what surprised me more is that I found myself opening up to Jack. I told him all about the attack, the friends and family members I lost and how I collapsed half dead only to wake up on earth with a new purpose.

"Who did it?" Jack whispered.

"You know him."

"Say his name! Who did it?!" He said, mouth drawn in a determined line.

"Pitch. Black" His face contorted in so many emotions when I said those words that I could only pick three, anger, doubt and betrayal. directed at who? I couldn't tell.

"YOU'RE LYING!" He roared, his face twisted in hatred. Pitch was the only person Jack had known in 300 years, and here's me telling him that his mentor was responsible for the death of an entire race... whooo go me.

"Jack that man is a born liar, what did he tell ya ya did?" We had stopped in a clearing, at least we didn't have to worry about that summer fool an' his mates, they had a few good miles on us.

"That I killed my mother and sister... Who would lie about that?" Jack asked, all previous anger gone, now he just sounded tired. His very strange life was being pulled apart.

"Did he give you any proof? Did you see the bodies? Can you remember anything?" I knew he couldn't, but I refused to believe this nice kid murdered his own mother and sister.

"No, but I never asked... I didn't want to see them if I did do it, I'm a coward." He sat down and put his head in his hands, I sat too . "I don't believe I did it any more! But it's hard because Pitch is like my father now, and I feel bad for doubting him. And when I woke up and he was there I felt I had a purpose just like you Bunny!"

"It must be hard, feeling like you know someone then finding out they lied to you. He's a very bad person Jack he wiped your memories ... TOOTH!"

"Tooth, the Tooth fairy? What about her?" The confusion evident on his face.

"Do you know why they collect teeth Jack?"

"No... Fetish?" He said seriously and I had to stifle a laugh.

"No, they hold the owners memories, so we go to Tooths' place, find your teeth, you can find out what really went on that night, then you can decide wether to stay with Pitch or m- us..."

"What about the book?" He grinned, no doubt hearing my slip up.

"We'll get that first obviously, it's dangerous in the wrong hands, Pitch wants it to completely control you." I told him.

"And why are you helping me?" Ah, this one simple question can be answered in so many ways, I went with the truth.

"You're a guardian, MiM chose you tonight."

"MiM?"

"Yeah, Man in the Moon, where you got your powers from."

"You're asking a lot, you know?" He said softly, picking at some grass beneath his feet.

"Yeah, I know."

"You want me to leave my mentor, who I've know for 300 years and come with you, who I've known for like, an hour?"

"I agree with you, it's big, a lot to ask for. But if I, of all people can't hope, then who can?" I said with a cheeky grin that made Jack smile and roll his eyes.

-ROTG-ROTG-

A/N- Seemed like a good place to leave off! Jack and Bunny are warming up to eachother! So leave a review or a question and I'll answer it in the next chapters A/N. Any question about me or my stories. *Puppy dog eyes*. 


End file.
